1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of segmentation and reassembly constant bit rate (CBR) traffic in an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network, and more particularly to a segmentation and reassembly of CBR traffic apparatus and method in which an operation for converting CBR traffic included in a T1/E1 frame into an ATM cell and a reverse operation thereof, namely, an operation for converting an ATM cell into CBR traffic and carrying the CBR traffic in a T1/E1 frame are carried out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, conventional CBR traffic segmentation and reassembly systems require a number of constituting units in order to obtain an operative connection between PSTN and ATM networks. For this reason, such conventional CBR traffic segmentation and reassembly systems involve an increase in costs and installation volume.